


Tyger

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal get togheter post-finale. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyger

He’s a predator thinks Will, not for the first time. Hannibal’s a tiger, and he’s burning bright as he always does.  
It’s a low-intense burn but it’s always there.  
They survived the fall, and now they have the rest of their lives to deal with.  
Hannibal thinks should finally become lovers, and Will agrees.  
If it doesn’t work out like that they will still be each other’s partners.  
They’ve both decided they need each other.  
Will is wary of being with a man, but if that man is Hannibal..he’s okay with it.  
He thinks.

*  
Tonight’s as good a time as any.  
They’ve both healed from their injuries and they’ve eaten.  
Hannibal made a soufflé and they had a white wine with it.  
*

“Shall we?” asks Will.  
“I think so, yes. Unless you have better ideas.”  
Will chuckles. “No. I just want you to know that if it’s an utter disaster we can always try again.”  
“Generally my lovers enjoy themselves.”  
“I know,” says Will. “Maybe the problem will be me.”  
“Never,” says Hannibal and caresses Will’s cheek with his warm hand.  
That feels good, and he leans into the touch.  
Hannibal kisses him softly and Will sighs against the other man.  
“See,” says Hannibal. “That’s good.” The ego of that man never changes.  
“Yes,” he agrees, as Hannibal kisses his mouth again, hungrier now.  
Hannibal nuzzles Will’s neck and then unbuttons his shirt, licking his chest with an agile tongue.  
Will surrenders all doubts, and it feels good.  
“Oh God,” he sighs reverently. Hannibal smiles.  
“I’m going to taste you,” he says and Will feels his knees buckle.

*  
Hannibal pulls his pants and boxers down, and licks experimentally at the engorged cock.  
Will moans, and he’s already lost in bliss.  
The hungry mouth swallows him down and he comes after an embarrassingly short time.  
“Yes,” he manages. “Fuck me now.”  
Hannibal smiles. They manage to get to the bedroom somehow, despite Will being overcome with pleasure.  
*  
The sheets are soft and the feel of Hannibal’s skin against his own is charged with electricity.  
Will looks into the amber eyes and sees him, all he’s capable of and all he’s guilty of and accepts it.  
This creature, this divine man is his destiny, his lover and equal. His master.  
“I love you,” he says as Hannibal starts to enter him slowly and with great care.  
Their eyes lock, and hold.  
“As I love you,” says Hannibal softly and starts to move within him.  
Even if he didn’t enjoy this, he would do it for Hannibal’s sake, to please him. But it feels good, like being cherished and known for all his darkest desires, and still being loved.  
“That’s good,” he whispers.  
The rhythm of his lover above and inside him is bliss.  
Will licks at the skin on Hannibal’s neck, and the salty taste of sweat is divine.  
The climax he milks out of Hannibal is deep and satisfying for them both.  
His own release is stronger still, and he feels like he’s one with Hannibal at last.  
He’s no longer alone.  
They lie together, whispering in the darkness, like they are the last people on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a poem by William Blake.


End file.
